Parents Away, Rangers to Stay?
by Teddiursa97
Summary: Summer and Ben are faced with their biggest mission yet. Taking care of Nema with Murph and Professor Hastings for over a month while her parents are gone. How hard can it be? Really hard. Includs BenXSummer
1. Goodbye and Take Care

**Me: Welcome to my new fanfic. I've noticed not many people have pairings for Summer and Ben written, maybe since the game is new, but either way this is a Ben and Summer pairing. Summer has Pichu and Ben has Staraptor. I just finished my game and something Nema said made me wonder, so I made a fanfic. Also yes it is under Murph since they have no sections for Summer, Ben, or Nema yet.**

**Nema: What I say?**

**Me: You're my favorite Guardian Signs character. So I based this around you, Summer, and Ben.**

**Nema: Is this called, Nema, Ben, and Summer's super amazing adventure of all time?**

**Me: Sadly no. It's called Parents Away, Rangers to Stay?**

**Nema: That's even better.**

**Latias: Teddiursa doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Nema: *presses button* On with the story!**

* * *

Parents Away, Rangers to Stay?

Chapter 1: Goodbye and Take Care

"I'm worried," said a blue haired lady. Her hair was up in a bun and her blue eyes where flashing with worry. Her husband turned to look at her. He had black hair and eyes and was also wearing a red Pokemon Ranger uniform.

"Don't worry she's a good kid," he said as he slowly packed two suitcases.

" Over a month though? I wish she could come with us," sighed the woman as she sat down on their bed.

"If you're that worried Leanne, I know some people who could watch her," the man said smiling.

"She will love that Rand! You know she enjoys their company," said Leanne.

"Good. I'll call them right now," said Rand as he pulled out a red device.

**In the Skies above Tilt Village**

"Hey, Latias wanna have some fun?" asked a brown haired girl to the red and white dragon. This girl was also wearing a Ranger uniform, but hers had blue on her shirt, shorts, and shoes. To complete her outfit she had on red goggles with blue lens and a yellow scarf.

"Laaaa!" yelled the red dragon as she swooped down.

"Those kids should have been her by now!" yelled a man with brownish red hair and dressed in a green suit and red shoes. He stood infront of a huge wooden boat called The Union. He was currently waiting for two certain rangers to pick him up.

"Sorry we're late Murph!" yelled the girl as Latias swooped down and picked up Murph. The dragon quickly shot up into the sky with Murph dangling from her hands.

"Summer! Latias! Put me down!" screamed Murph as he struggled.

"What do you say Latias? Wanna put him down?" asked Summer as she petted the dragon.

"Put me down!" yelled Murph again. The dragon let go of Murph and he began to fall. "Wait! Help me please!" Latias let out a cry and flew down catching Murph on her back. Summer then began to laugh along with Latias. "That wasn't funny Summer! Hey where's Ben?"

"Right here," said a boy ranger flying up on a Staraptor. He wore the same exact outfit as Summer, except he had on longer pants.

"Beep! Beep! A messae from Rand is incoming!" yelled out the watch on Summer's wrist.

"Yes Rand?" asked Summer as she opened the lid on the watch.

"Summer, Ben. I need you two over at my house immediatly!" came Rand's voice from the small device.

"Roger!" yelled the two rangers.

"Well you heard him let's get going!" yelled Ben. His Staraptor took off followed by Latias with Summer and Murph on her back.

**Back at Rand's House**

"Now we can leave and know that Nema is safe," said Leanna. "Only if shoe doesn't blow up our house."

"Professor Hastings and Murph will be here as well, so don't worry," said Rand as he place a hand on his wife's shoulder. Suddenly several loud screams came from outside.

"I guess they're here," said Leanne. The couple rushed outside into the night to greet the rangers. They saw Summer hopping down from Latias and Ben hopping down from Staraptor.

"Pokemon Ranger Summer reporting for duty!" yelled Summer.

"Pokemon Ranger Ben also reporting for duty," said Ben.

"Murph also reporting for duty, just never let me ride with her again!" yelled Murph as he staggered around. Summer had made sure to let Latias spin around to make Murph dizzy. Both rangers pulled up their goggles.

"Ok, anways for your mission. Leanna and I have been called off to a archeologist conference refering to our discoveries," said Rand. The rangers nodded. "We have a request. We'll be gone for about over a month, and the conference won't let us bring Nema, so we need you to look after her for us," said Rand.

"New Mission! New Mission! Nema-sitters!" called out the Capture Styler.

"The mission name suits this mission very well," laughed Leanne. Summer nodded and then turned to Latias.

"Thanks for the help, I'll call you if I need you!" she yelled waving to the dragon. Latias flew off and then she turned back to Rand and Leanne.

"You can rest now Staraptor," said Ben to the bird.

"So when do you guys leave?" asked Murph.

"Tomorrow, but come and get some rest now," said Leanne as she lead the tired trio into the house.

"Take care sweetie," said Leanne as she hugged Nema. Everyone was at the docks in Tilt Village waiting for The Union to take Rand and Leanne to the conference all the way in Kanto.

"Bye Mama! Bye Papa!" yelled Nema as she waved when the ship began to move.

"Be good for Summer and Ben! The Professor and Murph too!" yelled Leanne.

"No going on your Nema-flyer without Summer or Ben watching you!" yelled Rand.

"I'll be good! Take care!" yelled Nema before the boat was out of site. "Now that the parents are away we shall play!"

"We have to patrol too though," said Summer.

"It's gonna be the three of us for awhile though," said Nema. "Maybe when Murph or the Professor come you two can go out together. It'll be a like a date!"

"You're being silly Nema!" yelled Ben. "Come on let's plan on what to do," Ben said walking away.

"What did I say?" asked Nema.

* * *

**Me: Yes the end was based off of my favorite line from Nema. Where she teases your partner and they decided to go solo.**

**Nema: What? Well Mama and Papa are gone so fun time!**

**Me: Yes, her parents are gone. Don't think it's wrong since they left her alone in the game and she has been alone for hours in the game before. Right Nema.**

**Nema: Yep! The rangers are taking care of you. They're qualified, maybe.**

**Murph: Please review.**

**Nema: Yeah press the review a very amazing and super epic story button.**

**Me: It's just called the review button Nema.**

**Nema: Really?**


	2. Just Don't Ask

**Me: Here is the next chapter of Parents Away, Rangers to Stay? It isn't exactly Summer and Ben this chapter, but this story focuses on that pairing and Nema's crazy and funny antics.**

**Nema: Is there even a hint?**

**Me: Well, I think there is but it's really tiny. Next chap will have more, I hope. Plus I already have an idea for a later chapter with several people.**

**Nema: Who!**

**Me: Will you say the diclaimer?**

**Nema: Yes!**

**Me: Ok they are; Everyone's favorite bird girl Supurna! The boy who always looks on the bad side with his over active imagination Nick! Then the Lapras girl Nixie! I wish there was a bird guy, but there isn't. **

**Nema: Ok, Teddiursa doesn't own Pokemon or Pokemon Ranger! Now onto the epic story!**

* * *

Parents Away, Rangers to Stay?

Chapter 2 Just Don't Ask

It was another peaceful morning in Oblivia, the sun was shining with the Pidgey and Starly chirping. A yellow and black striped tiger called Raikou was running through the forest with Summer and Nema on its back. "Woohoo! This is so much fun!" yelled Nema. Summer nodded as she guided the large tiger to Rand's house. "Can we jump oer a ledge?" asked Nema.

"You heard her Raikou, jump oer the ledge!" ordered Summer. The tiger jumped over the ledge and slid to a stop with Summer smiling and pulling up her goggles. Nema let out a yell.

"Let's go again!" She yelled jumping off. Summer hopped down and petted Raikou before allowing it to leae.

"Maybe another day," said Summer as she began to walk inside. Nema followed her as Summer began to open the wooden door that led inside.

**Inside Rand's House**

"Allright, that should do it," said Ben as he placed a letter on the table. The door then began to open, in his panic Ben quickly hid in a corner of the kitchen out of view. Summer and Nema walked into the lit room and walked straight for the table.

"Huh? What's this?" asked Summer as she picked up the letter.

"What does it say?" asked Nema as she tried to look over Summer's shoulder.

"Let's see," said Summer as she began to read the note.

_Summer and Nema_

_I think it'd be better if one of us watched Nema while the other went on patrol. So, I'll go on patrol then. Uhh, re, mi, fa, so, yeah so, I'll be patroling Sophian_ _Island if you need me. Which you won't I bet. Well I'm off._

_Ben_

"That's strange," said Nema as she looked at the note. "You guys are together most of the time, like you're bound by glue or something else."

"He must want to go solo, we've worked together on missions almost all the time," said Summer shrugging.

"Hey Summer! I have a request, follow me," said Nema as she walked out of the room. Summer followed her after she quickly looked around the room.

"I don't wanna go solo, Summer," Ben whispered before making his escape.

**Nema's Room**

"See!" yelled Nema as she pointed to a Z. Z. Flyer. "I repaired it and fixed it to where I can fly it, but Papa won't let me on it without someone watching me, so" Nema began.

"So what?" asked Summer.

"I was wondering if you could follow me as I flew in the sky," said Nema as she picked up her Z. Z Flyer.

"Ok, as long as you can control that Z. Z. Flyer," said Summer.

"It's called the Nema Flyer now," said Nema as she walked outside.

**Outside**

After pressing several buttons Nema was off the ground hovering on her Nema Flyer. She was waiting for Summer to summon Latias so they could get moving.

"Ok, here I go!" Summer yelled. She pulled down her goggles and pointed her Styler towards the ground. She then gave a huge leap. "Sign Mode! Ranger Sign! Charged Latias!" The disc charged up and then along with Summer's movements made a sign that almost looked like a star. As Summer almost touched the ground the red dragon appeared and caught the ranger on her back. "Let's go!" said Summer.

"Follow me!" yelled Nema. She flew off into the sky followed by Summer and Latias.

After a few minutes of flying Nema was having the time of her life. "Is this what it feels like to ride on a Pokemon? It's so relaxing!" Nema said as she flew over the Canal Ruins, how they ended up here, they'll neer really know.

"It is," said Summer as she flew beside Nema on Latias. A small beep came out from the Nema Flyer.

"Now entering Auto Attack Mode," it called out. Green orbs of energy where fired at Latias as the dragon swiftly tried to evade them.

"Nema cut it off!" yelled Summer as she dodged another green orb. As soon as these words where spoken, even bigger and stronger orbs where fired. They came in many shapes and sizes, being almost impossible to evade.

"I'm trying!" yelled Nema. She began to press buttons in random order trying to do anything. Just as she pressed a blue button the Nema Flyer gave a jerk causing Nema to fall off into the water below.

"Nema!" yelled Summer. She pointed the styler under Nema's landing spot. "Sign Mode! Ranger Sign! Charged Suicune!" The disc quickly drew a figure with a triangle pointing up and another pointing down. Suicune appeared just in the nick of time and caught Nema before the landed in the cold river below.

"Thank you Suicune and Summer!" Nema yelled as she sat up on the blue Pokemon. The flyer crashed down on the bank of the river thanks to a shock from Ukulele Pichu.

"Pichu!" yelled Ukulele Pichu.

"Good work Pichu," said Summer as she rubbed its head. Pichu responded with a happy tune from its Ukulele.

"Sui cune!" yelled Suicune as it placed Nema on the ground and ran off. Nema was shaking just a little as Summer hopped down beside her.

"Are you ok?" asked Summer as she looked at Nema.

"That's the wire I didn't know about, guess I'll have to work on it some more," said Nema as she picked up the flyer. Summer nodded and mounted Latias along with Nema.

"Let's get back," said Summer when she gave Latias the cue to go. The dragon took off and began the trip home.

**Later**

Ben walked in the house only to hear a loud explosion come from Nema's room. He ran in to see the girls covered in something black and playing a video game. "What," he began as Summer turned around.

"Don't ask, just don't ask," she said walking out of the room. Nema followed her to leae Ben confused.

In an hour or two only Summer and Ben where awake, both where in their pajamas flipping through the channels. "Really what," Ben began only to recieve a pillow in the face.

"I said don't ask!" snapped Summer as she got up and went into Nema's room.

"I was just gonna ask what that berry was called," Ben muttered.

* * *

**Me: I hope you enjoyed it. Every time Summer uses a sign she'll say "Sign Mode! Ranger Sign!" Then said the pokemon she wants, and if she wants it to be in charged mode she'll say so.**

**Nema: Now press the review a great story about Summer, Ben, and Nema button!**

**Me: Still the review button. Also if anyone who can fix this reads this note then plz make sections for Ben, Summer, and Nema. Please?**

**Nema: Yes, please.**

**Me: Until next time see yah!**

**Nema: Bye!**


	3. Raikou! Wait Bidoof!

**Me: Yay! This chapter is special for a few reasons! First, it's the first typed on my new computer, my old one wouldn't connect to internet hence my late update. Second they have Ben and Summer sections now!**

**Nema: Yay! What about me?**

**Me: No, not yet. You deserve one though, so if you can make one for Nema too!**

**Nema: Aw. Either way Teddiursa doesn't own Pokemon, on with the story.**

* * *

Parents Away, Rangers to Stay?

Chapter 3: Raikou! Wait Bidoof?

"Good morning everyone," yawned Summer as she walked out of Nema's room and into the main room of Rand's house. She streached before looking around the room, big table in the middle, T.V. and a couch and chair in a corner, fridge, oven, and microwave for the kitchen. Summer was still half asleep when she did her quick scan of the room, so she ended up missed two small details about the large room. The first was Nema trying hard not to laugh at the second detail. "Something wrong Nema?" asked Summer walking over to the younger girl who was sitting in a chair laying her head on the table and covering her mouth.

"Morning Sleeping Ranger," muttered Ben. Summer turned around about to reply with a retort when her eyes widened and she placed a hand over her mouth and pointed straight at Ben. "What?" asked the boy ranger. Summer started laughing extremely loudly and Nema, unable to contain her laughter any longer finally busted out laughing. Ben looked at the two like they were insane.

"Why," began Nema through laughs, "are you wearing Mama's apron!" Ben looked at what her was wearing, ranger uniform and the frilliest and pinkest apron both girls have ever seen and on top of that a strange maid like hat was on top of his head.

"Maid! Bring us some breakfast!" called out Summer laughing. Ukelele Pichu and Ben's own Staraptor began to laugh themeselves.

"Huh?" Ben said. He turned to look at himself in the nearest object that could show his reflection, which happened to be a pot, and yelled. "How'd this get on my head!" He took the hat off and threw it on the ground in anger. Staraptor let out a small whine and Ben then turned to it. "You did it!" Staraptor immediatly flapped its wings and began to try and fly away. The girls bust out laughing even more at these antics forgetting all about how hungry they where.

**Later infront of Rand's House**

"Allright Summer here's your styler," said Nema as she handed the red watch back to had decided to update Sign Mode for Summer by making its charge go faster. Summer then put her styler on her wrist as it began to beep.

"Features updated! Features updated!" called out the watch as Summer pressed a few buttons. She rolled her and eyes and quickly pointed the styler towards the ground.

"Sign Mode right?" she asked Nema as she pulled down her goggles over her eyes. Nema nodded and tapped her foot. "Well time to try it out!" yelled Summer. Summer immediatly jumped and released the capture disc. "Sign Mode! Ranger Sign! Charged Sign! Raikou!" The disc started drawing a symbol and a bright flash appeared revealing a "What!" Summer screamed as she looked at the Pokemon that was summoned.

"Isn't Raikou suppose to be bigger and yellow?" asked Ben as he walked over to Summer and Nema. Summer was freaking out and bit and Nema was just looking at the little Pokemon.

"I wanted Raikou not Bidoof!" yelled Summer as she pointed towards the little brown mouse. "How does and hourglass look like a W!" she yelled as she released Bidoof.

"That's strange," muttered Nema as she looked at the capture disc that was still spinning. "Has this ever happened before?"

"Never!" yelled Summer. She pressed a few buttons on the styler and entered her sign list. "See! Bidoof and Raikou's signs aren't alike at all! Bidoof has a W and Raikou's is shaped like an hourglass!" Nema looked at the signs an at Summer.

"Maybe you aren't drawing the sign right. Then the styler who thinks it's an appliance gets confused and thinks you're meaning Bidoof instead of Raikou," said Nema as she pointed at both signs. Summer nodded slowly listening carefully. "Just try and draw more carefully ok?"

"I'll try, but you never know what might happen," Summer said as she looked at her styler from all angles.

"I don't mean to interrupt your little tech talk, but can someone please stop that annoying beeping?" asked Ben, well he yelled it too. Summer and Nema froze and listened hearing a faint beeping sound in the distance. Ben tapped his foot as he watched the girls listen and look around.

"I think it's coming from the bay over there, what do you think Cranky Pants," said Nema pointing towards Curl Bay and directing the question towards Ben. He had been cranky ever since the incident in the kitchen this morning.

"Yeah, I think so," muttered Ben as he listened carefully. Meanwhile Summer was over in the corner of the yard capturing the Totodile and running back to them.

"I've got a water type, so let's go!" yelled Summer as she began to run towards Curl Bay.

"How did she know to bring a water type?" asked Ben as he turned towards Nema, but she was already running after Summer. Ben started to run after Nema and Summer towards the strange beeping noise.

**Curl Bay**

When everyone made it to Curl Bay they where suprised to see a Cyndaquil walking around blowing flames after flames on the surrounding shrubs and bushes. Around its neck was a odd looking silver coller with a blinking red circle. "Good thing a few more water types live around here!" yelled Summer running over to a Buizel. After a quick loop or two the Buizel, along with Totodile and a Shellos Ben captured, began to spray the flames with water.

Finally the flames had died down to smouldering embers releasing small puffs of smoke every now and then. The once angered Cyndaquil was now hiding behind a still standing shrub crying out silently. "Don't worry Cyndaquil, everythings gonna be," began Summer as she walked towards Cyndaquil.

"Quil!" yelled Cyndaquil lighting the fire on its back and taking in a deep breath.

"Summer! Outta the way!" snapped Ben. Summer turned her head only to see flames being shot from the fire mouse's mouth. Ben quickly tackled Summer out of the way as the flames slightly missed the edge of their shoes. Cyndaquil took the chance it was supplied with and called out a small cry.

"Toge!" yelled a white type Pokemon as it picked up Cyndaquil and cradled it like a mother would gently talking to Cyndaquil before placing it on her back and flying off. While the Cyndaquil was making its escape the two rangers where trying to get up from the ground.

"Thanks Ben," said Summer as they both started to dust themselves off.

"We're partners right? We have to look out for each other," said Ben. Summer nodded similing at him.

"Here I thought you wanted to go solo," Summer said in a teasing tone. Ben flushed a little.

"Well, you see," mumbled Ben as he tried to speak. Nema appeared beside them in a moment to begin her teasing.

"You two can go on a date later! Now we have to catch that Cyndaquil, I think it's heading towards Tilt Village. Ben became a little more flustered and turned around and gave a whistle. His Staraptor flew down and he began to get on.

"Let's go then," he mumbled as Staraptor took off into the Oblivia skies. Latias was soon beside him with Nema and Summer.

**Tilt Village**

"Excuse me, have you seen a Togekiss around here?" asked Summer as she looked at a man who was holding his son's hand. The man shook his head, but the little boy pointed towards the sky.

"Togekwss," the small boy attempted to say. Summer looked and sure enough there was Togekiss flying into the cave that lead towards Dangerous Cliff.

"Thank you for your help!" yelled Summer as she ran off to get Nema and Ben. The man gave his head a shake as he watched Summer run up behind Ben and shout at him.

"Bye Wanger," said the little boy waving his hand quietly.

"What a strange pair of Rangers they are," muttered the man as he lead his son back inside.

**Dangerous Cliff**

"Ben! Hurry up before more rocks fall!" shouted Summer as she turned her head towards Ben who was running behind her. She was currently mounted on the brown colored Pokemon known as Entei, another of the trio composed of, Raikou, Suicune, and itself.

Dangerous Cliff was famous for the rocks that always fell ontp the road that they had to use Entei to bash through them all. Sadly Ben was the one who was forced to run behind Entei, since Nema couldn't keep up since she was younger, and Entei needed Summer to command it.

"I'm trying to keep up, but have you ever tried to keep up with one of the trio?" asked Ben as he was huffing beside Entei.

"Yep, I chased Raikou up the Wireless Tower," said Summer as she watched Ben bend over and breath heavily. Ben just looked at her and stood up. "Ok Entei bash those rocks and you can go," said Summer pointing towards the huge rocks infront of Entei. Entei roared and glowed red and rammed into the rocks shattering them into pieces. Summer jumped off and helped Nema off before she patted Entei and it ran away.

"Next up you'll need Raikou right?" asked Ben as he looked at Summer who was angerly staring at her styler. She nodded and began to walk forwards. Nema followed her and Ben brought up the rear . They walked until they reached the edge of a cliff.

"Here we go," muttered Summer as she pointed the styler down. She jumped and began to draw the sign being careful with each movement she made. When she was done a yellow tiger stood there and everyone cheered. "Yay! That's a Raikou!"

"How are we all going to ride on Raikou?" asked Nema. Summer had a small idea as to how they could pull this job off.

"You can sit on my lap, or Ben's," said Summer as she pointed to Nema. Nema nodded slightly as she climbed on and sat on Summer's lap. "Hold on to Raikou tight!" Nema held onto the tiger as it began to back up a few steps.

"Here we go!" yelled Nema as Raikou began to run at top speed towards the edge and jumped the gap. Raikou continued to jump the gaps until it spotted table like stones and came to a stop. "Why did Raikou stop?"

"Nema can you wait here with Ukulele Pichu?" asked Summer as she helped Nema onto the ground. She then gave her partner over to Nema to hold onto.

"Why!" yelled the younger girl as she looked at Summer and Ben.

"First off I think Raikou sense Cyndaquil on one of those table tops. Second they're very unstable. Finally there is little room to move on the table top," said Summer looking at the younger girl.

"Fine but you guys owe me for this. You'll fufill three requests for me!" she demanded, well more like ordered the older Rangers. The both nodded at Nema sighing as she muttered how she should use her requests.

"Ok Raikou, let's go!" yelled Summer as she ordered the tiger to begin jumping across the large gaps.

"Kou!" yelled Raikou as it jumped on table top after table top. After crossing serveral of them the Cyndaquil was in sight. It was sitting in the middle of the stone. Raikou jumped on the stone startling the Cyndaquil and causing the stone to shake some. Summer hopped off and ran over to Cyndaquil.

"Ouil," whimpered the fire type as Summer walked closer to it. Cyndaquil began to run to one side of the stone causing it to shake even more.

"Careful!" yelled Ben as he watched Summer run around chasing after the Pokemon.

"Catch it when it comes over there!" yelled Summer as she made the Cyndaquil run towards Ben. Ben hopped of Raikou waiting for Cyndaquil. Both where too occupied trying to catch Cyndaquil to notice two things. The first was the cracking and leaning of the table and the second was Raikou jumping away.

"It's cornered!" yelled Ben. Summer nodded and shot out her Capture Disc and captured Cyndaquil before it could release its flames. "Hold on Cyndaquil," said Ben as they began to take the collar off.

"Bye Cyndaquil!" yelled Summer as she watched the fire type leave. "I wonder how that," began Summer, but she couldn't finish because of the tilting of the stone causing them to start sliding towards the edge.

"Get Raikou!" yelled Ben as they continued to slide. Summer quickly shot out the disc again and began drawing Raikou's sign. A yelled broke the air when the sign was finished.

**With Nema and Pichu**

The scream pierced the air causing Nema and Pichu to look up in fright. "That sounded like Summer!"

"Pichu! Pi pi pi chu!" yelled Pichu.

"Raptor!" came the caw of Staraptor as it flew over to Pichu. Pichu hopped on Staraptor and the two flew towards the scream.

"Hey! You forgot me!" yelled Nema as Straptor flew off. She crossed her arms in anger, but she was worried for the Rangers.

**With Ben and Summer**

"Not again!" yelled Summer as she pointed towards the brown mouse just standing there. "Bye Bidoof!" she shouted releasing the Pokemon as the rock tilted more. Both Rangers where racking their brains trying to think of how to balance the stone.

"Maybe if I stand here," said Ben as he tried to walk over to the other side. "Why's it so steep?"

"This is just great," said Summer as she tried to stop sliding. "I'm afraid that calling Latias might make me lose my grip," she muttered while thinking.

"Summer, can you atleast try?" asked Ben as he felt the table slide even more.

"I'll try," said Summer. She shot her disc again, but that small disc right on the edge of the stone caused it to tip over making Summer fall over. Ben tried to grab her hand, but the stone threw him off as well making him plumit behind her.

"Raptor!" yelled Staraptor as it swooped down catching both rangers, one on its back and the other safely gripped in its talons.

**With Nema**

Nema hopped up in joy as she saw Staraptor carrying Summer and Ben towards her. When the bird landed both Rangers slumped to the ground panting. "Summer! Ben!" yelled Nema as she ran up and hugged Summer.

"I wanted Raikou not Bidoof," muttered Summer as she was squeezed by Nema.

"Next time just call Latias first, and remind me to bring Straptor with us," said Ben stroking the bird. Summer nodded before weakly shooting out the disc and drawing Latias' sign. "Come on Staraptor." The dragon and bird took off towards Rand's house with their tired Rangers on their backs.

**Rand's House**

"Is Nema asleep?" asked Ben as he watched Summer walk out of the younger girl's room. She nodded and plopped down on a chair and sighed.

"Today sure was exciting. Hey do you know when Murph will be back?" Summer asked as she turned her head towards Ben.

"In a day or two," said Ben as he looked at Summer.

"That's good," said Summer. "Either way where did you get the apron from this morning?"

"Summer!" snapped Ben as he stood up. Summer laughed and got up running to Nema's room.

"Night!" she yelled shutting the door in his face.

"You're gonna get it tomorrow!" snapped Ben.

"Pi chu chu chu," said Pichu pretty much mocking him by saying 'Sure you will.' Ben blushed and glared at the yellow mouse.

"Raptor," agreed Staraptor as it flew off towards the bed it slept in. Pichu got up and went over to his own bed and curled up.

"Great now I'm being teased by two Pokemon."

* * *

**Me: Yay more Obliviashipping hints! I love making the Pokemon being evil, also this chapter was inspired by a problem I have in the game. I'll get Bidoof instead of Raikou sometimes, but I'm not the best drawer either. I also chose Cyndaquil cause I like Cyndaquil and Togekiss cause it's a very mother like Pokemon.**

**Nema: We hope you enjoyed and now press the review-a-story-in-which-Nema-saves-the-day-button!**

**Me: I won't ruin you're fun this time. Also thanks to all the people who reviewed and favorited and other stuff! Next chap will be sooner for sure!**


	4. Summer's Adventure and New Friends

**Nema: About time!**

**Me: Sorry, but well, I haven't been writing much all Summer or since I got my new computer.**

**Nema: Still...**

**Me: I already have an idea for the next chapter.**

**Nema: Yay! Teddiursa doesn't own Pokemon!**

**Me: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I'll try better, the only thing I need to do is try to work on fewer projects at once and figure out what I want to do with scenes. So enjoy!**

* * *

Parents Away, Rangers to Stay

Chapter 4: Summer's Adventure and New Friends

Summer pulled the blue and red shoe over her yellow sock and tightened the strap before repeating the process for the other one. Ben came walking down the stairs with Nema behind him trying to convince him to let her work on his styler. "No, you can not borrow my styler," he said turning to her.

"Pichu!" called Pichu as it strummed its ukulele. Summer nodded and it climbed up onto her shoulder as the young ranger tapped the back of her shoes against the floor. "Pi pichu!"

"We'll be off then!" Summer called to the bickering duo. "You two are acting like brother and sister," muttered Summer as she opened the door.

"Bye Summer, come back soon! I want to try out a new invention," Nema said hopping up and down.

"See you later," Ben said as his partner walked out the door closing it behind her. "Why can't I help you test the invention?"

"Because you're a kill joy," Nema said as she turned and walked into her room being followed by Ben's Staraptor.

"Oh, wait! How am I a kill joy?" Ben yelled as he followed the younger girl. "I wonder where Murph is," he muttered.

**Sophian Island**

"Everything seems peaceful doesn't it Pichu?" Summer asked her partner as she walked along the dirt paths of Sophina Island looking around at all the Pokemon that where going about their daily routines.

"Pi pi pichu," Pichu answered as it strummed its ukulele. The duo continued to walk along the paths summoning Suicune when they needed to cross rivers."Piiichu," Pichu said as it turned its head towards the sky.

"What is it?" Summer asked her partner as she followed its gaze. Summer turned her head towards the sky and gasped. Pokemon began to run everywhere letting out frightened cries as the meanacing, grey, clouds rolled in. Lightning flashed brightly against the darkening sky as thunder resounded loudly covering up many of the cries coming from the Pokemon. "Think we should investigate it?" Summer asked her partner.

"Pichu!" Ukulele Pichu shouted nodding its head as Summer pulled her goggles down over her eyes and pointed her styler towards the ground.

"Here we go then!" she shouted jumping. "Sign Mode! Ranger Sign! Charged Latias!" she shouted as the red dragon appeared and she landed safely on Latias' back. "Ready Latias?"

"La!" Latias shouted as she flew upwards. Summer and Pichu began looking around widly trying to find the cause of the storm.

"This storm it's like the ones that are constantly going on around Layuda Island," Summer muttered as she looked around wondering what could possibly cause this storm. "Look out!" Summer screamed as a lightning bolt came towards them. Latias turned and barley dodged it. "This is a Pokemon's doing!" Summer shouted as yet another lightning bolt came towards them. "Latias, we need to get out of this storm!" Summer shouted as the dragon continued to dodge lightning bolts.

"Latias!" Latias shouted as she dived down and started flying just above on of the rivers with a lightning bolt following them. Summer and Pichu turned to look behind them to see groups of electric types firing electric attacks at them.

"Pichu, play your Ukulele," Summer ordered. "What could possibly have the electric types this agitated?" she asked her self as Pichu started playing its ukulele. "Here I go! Capture on!" she shouted as the disc launched from her wrist and the disc began to circle around any of the electric types that it could while Latias continued to dodge the attacks. "There are too many, I need to call Ben immediatly!" Summer said as she recalled the disc and began to press buttons on her styler.

"La tias!" Latias called as an attack grazed her slightly. Summer petted the dragon softly and continued pressing buttons.

"This is Pokemon Ranger Summer, currently stationed in Oblivia," Summer said into the device. "I need contact with Pokemon Ranger Ben, currently stationed in Olivia."

"Connecting to Pokemon Ranger Ben," her styler beeped out as Latias dodged another attack.

"Hello Summer?" came Ben's voice from the other side.

"Ben! We have a problem!" Summer yelled franticly. "There's a serious storm going on and something is causing the electric types to go crazy!" she shouted as Latias sharply turned a corner.

"Hang on," Ben said. Summer heard whispering in the back. "Nema says there is some strange electrical current from the Canal Ruins," Ben said.

"Got it," Summer said as Latias started to fly towards the ruins. Just as Latias turned a corner a bolt of electricity appeared before them. "Latias! Pichu!" Summer screamed as they where hit by the attack.

**Rand's House**

"Latias! Pichu!" Summer's voice screamed from the styler before there was a beep.

"Summer?" Ben asked as he shook his styler. "Summer!" he yelled louder shaking the styler harshly.

"Summer!" Nema screamed in shock as she looked at the computer before her. "I can't find her signal!" Nema screamed in horror turning towards Ben. Ben froze and fear flashed in his eyes before he turned around.

"Nema get youself a raincoat and an umbrella," he ordered ar he walked upstairs. Ben came back down a few minutes later with a red raincoat on and Staraptor behind him. "Ready?" he asked as Nema walked out wearing a white raincoat.

"Let's go! Mission Find-Summer-who-got-lost-in-a-strange-storm-on-Sophina-Island is a go!" she cheered and Ben sighed. She followed him outside as the both mounted Staraptor and started flying towards Sophina Island.

**Somewhere on Sophian Island**

Summer groaned as she pulled herself out of the river and shook her head. "My head hurts," she muttered before looking around. "Latias? Pichu?" she called softly.

"La," came a soft cry from the opening of a cave. Summer pushed her aching body up and stood staggering towards the cave.

"Latias?" she asked as she looked into the darkness. The pitiful cry came again. "Latias!" Summer yelled as she ran into the cave. As she reached the back she saw the red dragon lying on the ground. "Are you OK Latias?" Summer asked as she bent down beside the Eon Pokemon. She reached out a hand and put it on her head and quickly snatched it back. "You're sick!" Summer shouted in shock. She pulled out several items and took her jacket off. She placed her jacket over the dragon and quickly started treating her. "Stay here Latias," I'll find some berries for you and get some wood for a fire."

"La," Latias said softly smiling. Summer stood up and began walking out of the cave as she pushed several buttons on her styler.

"Why won't it work!" she yelled in fustration.

"Water and electrical damage recieved, shutting down all systems," the styler beeped out before going black.

"Great, just great," Summer sighed as she began walking along the bank of the river. She sighed when the rain started to pelt her harder. She looked around wondering one thing 'Where is Pichu?'

**With Pichu**

"Pichu," Pichu said as it looked around. Pichu pulled it's ukulele around to the front and stummed it making sure that it hadn't been damaged. "Piiiiiichu!" Pichu called looking around for Summer. "Pichu?"

"Gro grotle!" shouted a Grotle as it lept out of the bushes and started to attack Pichu. Pichu jumped and ducked as Grotle shot leaves out of its back.

"Pichu! Pi pi!" Pichu cried as it started to run away. Grotle shot another leaf at Pichu. The leaf hit the ground below Pichu causing it to get thrown into come bushes. "Pichu," it said as it stood up and looked arund. Pichu dusted itself off and began to walk through the underbrush.

"Fer raligatr," said a blue pokemon as it hovered over Pichu. Pichu turned to look at the water type before it turned and started to run.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a female voice as a white gloved hand reached out and picked up the startled electric type.

"I wonder where the ranger is," said a male voice as a black gloved hand rubbed Pichu's head.

**With Summer**

"There!" Summer cheered as she found a bush with blue berries on several branches. Summer reached out and picked several and then bent over and picked up some branches on the ground. "Now Latias can get better," Summer said as she turned to retrace her steps. "Now if only my styler was working and I knew where Pichu was," Summer whispered as she walked along the rocky bank.

**Sophian Island Aqua Resort**

"Have you seen a female ranger lately?" Nema asked some person on the streets. She was trying to keep her cool, but in the pit of her stomach she felt that something bad had happened. The man shook his head and walked off. Nema sighed. "Supurna! she called noticing the bird girl standing on the dock looking up to the sky.

"Hello," Supurna said turning towards Nema and smiling slightly.

"Have you seen Summer?" Nema asked quickly. Supurna shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen her since this morning," Supurna said sadly. "Has something happened to her?" Nema nodded quickly after Supurna asked her question. "I hope you find her soon, if there is any way I can help, please tell me," Supurna said.

"No you where a big help," Nema said smiling. "At least we know she hasn't come back here," Nema said. "Thank you Supurna!" she called running off.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked the person he was talking to. The person nodded before walking off.

"Ben!" Nema called as she run up to the male ranger. "Supurna said she hasn't come back through here," Nema said as she was bent over panting.

"Where could she be?" Ben asked. Nema looked up at Ben with sad eyes. He had been asking everyone he saw about Summer and was becoming even more worried by the minute.

"Ben! Nema!" called a man as he walked over to the two.

"Weber!" they shouted and rushed over to the man. "Have you seen Summer?" they asked him quickly .

"No, but she went towards the Canal Ruins earlier today." Weber said. "Sadly you can't reach the ruins now since most of the rivers are flooded," Weber finished. "Why don't you two come to my house to wait out the rain?" Weber asked. Nema nodded and pulled on Ben's sleeve.

"What about Summer!" Ben shouted.

"We can't look for her now, and Summer's tough," Nema said. "I bet she's found shelter and is waiting out the storm," Nema said as she began to pull him along to Weber's house.

**With Summer**

Summer walked into the cave and softly walked over to Latias. "La?" Latias asked as she picked her head up and looked at Summer.

"Eat these," Summer said as she dropped the berries where Latias could reach them. Summer then took the branches and gathered them in a pile. "Too bad they aren't dry," muttered Summer.

"La," Latias said as she made a small twister that dried the branches.

"You shouldn't use your Poke Assit when you're so weak," Summer said as she rubbed the dragon's head softly. "Thank you though," she said smiling. Summer picked up some rocks and began to rub one across the other. She repeated this process for some time until she had a small fire going. "How do you feel Latias?" Summer asked as she turned towards the dragon.

"La!" Latias cheered as she lifted her head. Summer smiled at the red dragon.

"You need to return to Tikikule Island to rest though," Summer said as she petted the dragon's head. Latias shook her head. "Latias, you need to rest," Summer said in a strict voice.

"La," Latias started, but she was hushed by Summer.

"The rain stopped and the electric types have calmed down, plus you're feeling better, so you should be able to make it back to Tilikule Island," Summer said crossing her arms. "I'll be fine Latias, I'll find someway back to the Aqua Resort and contact Ben," Summer said as she picked up her jacked and put it back on. "I have to find Pichu first though."

**With Pichu**

"Eat up," said the male voice. Pichu stared at the man with blond hair with a red streak on one of his spikes. He had a red shirt with no sleeves and grey pants. Pichu then turned to the female who had blond hair too, but had a blue streak in her hair. She had a white top and blue jacket along with a pink chocker around her neck and white shorts with a blue belt. Pichu reached out and grabbed a berry and took a bite out of it.

"Pichu!" Pichu shouted before it started to eat the berry like no tomorrow.

"Char," said a orange dragon with a flame on its tail in one corner.

"Fer," said the blue reptile from earlier. Pichu sat on the small rock staring at the ex villian. The one known as Red Eyes was leaning against the wall of the cave they where in. The female was known as Blue eyes and she was sitting on a rock with her legs crossed.

"So where is your ranger?" asked Blue Eyes as she stared at Pichu. Pichu shrugged its shoulders sadly before taking another bite out of a berry. "How where you guys seperated?" she asked.

"Pi pi pichu pi chu chu pi," Pichu said through a mouthful of food. Blue Eyes and Red Eyes exchanged looks and shrugged their sholders.

"Do you mind acting out what happened?" Blue Eyes asked. Pichu nodded and stuffed the rest of the berry in its mouth. Pichu walked over and grabbed a stick that was lying in the cave and found a sandy spot. Pichu took the stick and drew a symbol in the sand.

"A star?" Red Eyes asked look at it. Pichu shook its head.

"Is it for a Pokemon?" Blue Eyes asked. Pichu nodded and started jumping up and down. "What Pokemon is it though?"

"Latias?" Red Eyes asked as he looked at the symbol closely.

"Pichu!" Pichu shouted as it pointed the stick at Red Eyes. "Pichu! Pi pi chu chu!" Pichu ordered looking at Feraligatr.

"Gatr," it said as it spit water out and Pichu started to let out sparks of electricity.

"So your ranger was flying on Latias during the storm?" Blue Eyes asked. Pichu nodded and then walked a few paces before letting out a bolt of electricity. "You guys where hit by a bolt of electricity?" Blue Eyes asked.

"Let me get this straight," Red Eyes began, "Your ranger was flying on Latias in the storm then you guys ended up being hit by a bolt of electricity, and somehow you guys where seperated?"

"Pichu," Pichu said nodding its head.

"I guess we should help this little Pichu find its ranger," Blue Eyes said.

"Fine," Red Eyes said as he started to walk out of the cave. "Come on Charizard," he said motioning for the orange dragon to follow them.

"Come on Feraligatr, Pichu," Blue Eyes said as she follow Red Eyes. Pichu climbed up onto Feraligatr's back as it started to walk out of the cave. The group started to walk along a path looking for any sign of the female ranger.

**With Ben and Nema**

"The rain stopped!" Ben called from his perch by the window. "I'm going to go look for Summer!" he called as he pulled his raincoat on. Nema walked up behind him with her raincoat on and a small device in her hands. "What's that?"

"It's the Ranger-with-a-busted-styler-that-still-emits-a-small-signal-detector," Nema said as she turned on the device. "Summer's styler might be broken, but it's still giving off a faint signal, and this device should be able to track her."

"You're a genius!" Ben shouted as he looked over the girls shoulder at the device.

"It might take a bit for the device to find her signal though," Nema said as she walked out the door and started to point the device at different places. "Come on give of just a small signal," Nema muttered as she pointed the device.

"Signal detected!" yelled the device as a faint dot appeared on the device. "Pokemon released, Latias!"

"Why would she release Latias?" Nema asked as she played with the device.

"Come on Nema, let's find her befre she makes another dumb decision," Ben said as he grabbed one of Nema's hands and started to drag her towards the Canal Ruins.

"Take care!" called Weber as he watched the two walk away. Weber turned his head just in time to see a red dragon fly over the Aqua Resort towards a faraway island.

**With Summer**

"You go ahead home now," Summer said as she petted Latias softly. Latias nodded before she started to fly away. "Be careful Latias!"

"La!" called the red dragon as she flew towards her home. As soon as Latias was out of sight Summer's styler let out a beep.

"At least some features are still working," Summer said as she started to walk towards the wall. "I'm going to have to climb a lot of walls if I want to make it to the sorce of this disturbance," Summer whispered as she pulled her gloves a little and then places her goggles over her eyes. "Here I go!" she shouted as she ran and lept onto the wall. She grabbed the rock and started her slow accent up the wall.

**With Pichu, Blue Eyes, and Red Eyes**

"So how are we suppose to find your ranger?" Red Eyes asked as Pichu climbed up to sit on his shoulder.

"Think of it this way Red Eyes, she would find shelter to make sure Latias is allright, and then she'd start to look for her partner after releasing Latias," Blue Eyes said crossing her arms.

"How do you know that?" asked Red Eyes in shock.

"If you had been looking carefully you would have seen Latias fly overhead from that direction a few minutes ago," Blue Eyes said as she pointed towards the sound of a river.

"Pichu," Pichu said as it climbed down and started to run ahead. As Pichu neared the sound it suddenly came to a stop causing a rock to roll off the edge of the cliff. "Pichu!" Pichu silently cried as it looked down and spotted Summer.

"You find her?" Red Eyes asked as he looked over the edge of the cliff.

"Let's help her out," Blue Eyes said as Feraligatr walked up behind her.

**Summer's Pov**

I hissed as I pulled myself further up the wall. I'm sure my gloves have been ripped and I'm bleeding, not to mention this rock fell right in the middle of one of lenses and cracked it. "This is just not my day," I muttered to myself, "first my styler breaks and I'm lost on Sophian Island, then I have to climb this wall, and now my gloves and goggles are torn and broken."

"Pichu!" came a yell from above me. Pichu? The only wild Pichu around here is the one at Silver Falls, maybe it's Ukulele Pichu!

"Let's help her out," came a female voice that was oddly familiar.

"Who's," I began as I pulled myself up to where I could barely see over the edge of the wall. "Red Eyes! Blue Eyes!" I shouted in shock. They laughed before Blue Eyes pointed a finger at me.

"Grab her Feraligatr," she said as the blue Pokemon reached over and grabbed me by my jacket and pulled me up onto the solid ground.

"Pichu!" Pichu shouted as it jumped into my arms. I smiled and softly petted its head before allowing it to climb onto my shoulder.

"You look like a mess," said Blue Eyes.

"Thanks," I muttered as I pulled off my goggles to inspect the damage, yep one of the lenses is cracked. I then looked at my gloves to see a few small tears in then and a few scratches where on my fingers.

"You're welcome," Red Eyes said.

"Thanks for helping me, but why are you guys here?" I asked them.

"We wander around Oblivia now and we where in the neighborhood when we found your partner, so we decided to help it find you," said Blue Eyes. I nodded as I pulled off my styler and started to shake it.

"Give me that," Red Eyes said as he took it from my grasp.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Give me a minute," he said as he pulled something out of his pocket and started to play with my styler.

"He's gotten pretty good at fixing things," Blue Eyes said as she held up the arm that had a metal object on it. "Everytime these break he fixes them."

"Here," Red Eyes said handing me back my styler while smiling.

"Do you two wander Oblivia together?" I asked as I strapped the watch back on my wrist and started to press a few buttons.

"Not that together!" Blue Eyes yelled with pink cheeks. I laughed softly while the crossed her arms and turned away. "Where's your partner, he's usually following you around like a love sick puppy."

"Capturing function online," beeped my styler loudly.

"Ben?" I asked as Blue Eyes nodded. "He's watching Nema, our current mission is to watch her while her parents are away," I said. "I was on patrol," I said quickly answering her next question. "I have to go check out something in the Canal Ruins, so thank you again!"

"Hold up," Blue Eyes said as I turned on my heel and started to run towards the Canal Ruins. "Do you guys mind if we stay with you for a few days?" Blue Eyes asked. "We kind of need a place to stay, at least until we find places to live," Blue Eyes said rubbing the back of her head.

"Sick of wandering around already?" I asked. She nodded and I sighed turning to Red Eyes. "Well, what about you?" I asked him. Pichu gave my scarf a small tug and then gave me a pleading look. "Fine, as long as Ben and Nema don't mind," I said. "You guys don't mind watching Pichu while I go underwater do you?" I aske das we started walking towards the underwater part of the Canal Ruins.

"I don't mind," Red Eyes said.

"Good," I said as we continued to walk.

**With Ben and Nema**

"Stronger signal! Stronger Signal!" shouted the small divice Nema held in her hands.

"Ranger Summer's signal picked up!" chimed in Ben's styler to the screeching of Nema's tracker.

"She's moving towards Suicune's monument," Nema said.

"Come on!" Ben shouted as he grabbed Nema's hand and started running. 'We're coming Summer!'

**With Summer, Pichu, Red Eyes, and Blue Eyes**

"Here we are," Summer said as she tugged her gloves a little tighter and pulled her broken goggles down over her eyes. "Stay here Pichu," she said as she jumped into the water.

"Pi," Pichu said softly as it watch its ranger swim further under water.

"Of all times for my goggles to be broken," Summer hissed as water leaked through the crack. "Too bad my styler can't pick up the signal of the disturbance," Summer muttered to herself as she swam deeper. "Maybe I should head to Suicune's monument," she said to herself.

**With Ben and Nema**

"Thanks Staraptor," Ben said as he petted his partner.

"I think she went under water," Nema said as Summer's signal began to get closer to the electrical current.

"I'll go after her," Ben said as they ran into the ruins.

"Looks like the love sick puppy has finally shown up," Blue Eyes said smiling.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ben asked. "I'm not a love sick puppy!" Ben yelled loudly.

"We're just helping your friend, she's down there," Red Eyes said pointing towards the hole. Ben nodded before jumping into the water.

"Summer's almost there," Nema said as she pointed her device at the hole.

**With Summer**

Summer swam as fast as she possibly could with one eye closed. She was swimming towards Suicune's monument when a glint caught her eye. 'What's that?' she though as she turned towards the glint and started to swim towards it. As Summer got closer she started to hear a buzzing and whirling sound. 'It sounds like a machine,' she thought as she started to swim faster. As Summer got closer the sound got louder and she could see glowing yellow orbs.

"Lan?" questioned one of the glowing orbs.

"Lan!" shouted another of the orbs.

'Lanturn? Nema did say something about an eletrical current, so it might be drawing them towards it,' Summer thought as she started to swim slower. 'If I hurry and get too close too fast then they might shock me like those other electric types. It'd also hurt a lot more since I'm underwater,' Summer thought as she swam behind a rock. Plans began to run through her mind as she watched the Lanturn swim around a strange machine that gave off an even stranger sound, it was a mix of electric crackles, machinery sounds, and some kind of wailing Pokemon, to put it simply it sounded more like a Pokemon being electrocuted or something close to that. Summer cringed at the noise, it certainly sounded different the closer you got. 'Maybe if I capture the Lanturn,' she thought when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Summer turned around only to come face to face with Ben. "Ben!" she shouted quietly.

"There you are! Do you know how long we've been trying to find you!" Ben shouted loudly. Summer cringed before hearing angry shouts behind her. She slowly turned around to see all of the Lanturn staring at them. "Oops," Ben said as Summer held up her styler. Ben nodded and followed her example.

"Capture On!" they both shouted as the Capture Discs began to spin around the angry Lanturn. The Lanturn started attacking the Capture Lines trying their best to not be captured, but after several minutes the Lanturn peacefully swam away from the strange machine allowing Ben and Summer to swim up to it.

"What is this thing?" Ben asked as the two started to figure out how to turn off the stange machine. Summer shrugged and tugged a few wires before getting a tiny shock. "Careful," Ben said as he pushed a button on he machine.

"How about this button?" Summer asked as she pointed to a button that was lit up unlike the other dull buttons.

"It might work," Ben said as Summer pressed the button and the machine turned off. "We should take this back to Nema," Ben said as he grabbed the machine. Summer grabbed the other side and started at it.

"It's not as heavy as I thought it would be," she said a Ben nodded and the two began to swim towards the surface.

**With Nema, Red Eyes, Blue Eyes, and Pichu**

"Where are they?" Nema asked as she stared at the water. "They've been underwater for a long time," she said while Pichu sat on her shoulder staring at the water for the slightest movement.

"I bet they're having a moment or something," Blue Eyes said as she watched Nema pace back and forth. Red Eyes just shrugged his shoulders.

"Pichu!" Pichu shouted as it pointed towards the hole in the floor. Everyone turned to see Summer and Ben surface along with some stange machine. "Pi!" Pichu cried as it jumped down to greet Summer.

"Why did these things have to break?" Summer asked herself as she pulled them off and threw them as she started to gently rub her eye. Summer heard a crack and watched as Pichu picked up the goggles now with both lens broken.

"What's that?" Nema asked as she pointed towards the machine that Red Eyes was helping Ben pull up.

"We found it underwater," Summer said as she started to work the broken lenses out of her goggles.

"Summer," Ben said as he turned around to stare at his partner. "Why didn't you ask me to come and help you!" he shouted loudly. Summer cringed as he started to lecture her on how she should have asked him for help.

"My styler broke!" Summer shouted loudly as she tried to keep Ben from lecturing her even more. "You guys where even talking to me! My styler still hasn't even gotten back its ability to contact you," Summer said as she grabbed her goggles.

"Hey, Exbadguy, do you mint helping us take this back to my house?" Nema asked Red Eyes as she started hopping up and down.

"Do you mind if we stay with you guys for awhile?" Blue Eyes asked.

"I don't mind," Nema said as she stared at the machine with eager eyes. "Ben! Can Exbadguy and Blue Eyes stay with us for a bit?" Nema asked as she started to walk around the machine.

"What?" Ben asked as he turned towards Nema.

"He doesn't mind," Summer said smiling. "Do you Ben?"

"No," Ben said still not understanding what Summer and Nema where talking about.

"Let's go home then!" Nema called as Red Eyes climbed on Charizard along with Blue Eyes and the machine. "Come on Summer, I'll fix your styler too!"

"I'm coming!" Summer said as she stuffed her goggles in her pocket and started to run after Nema.

**Later at Nema's House**

"I'll share with Nema," Summer said as she looked at the circle of people.

"I could sleep in Rand and Leanne's room, and you guys could sleep in our beds," Ben said as he pointed towards where the two Rangers usually slept.

"That's fine," Blue Eyes said as she started off towards Summer's room while Red Eyes walked towards Ben's.

"Night Ben," Summer said as she walked towards Nema's room.

"Night," Ben called back as he walked upstairs. Summer sighed as she entered Nema's room and turned on a lamp on Nema's desk.

"Time to get to work," Summer mummbled softly as she grabbed her goggles and a lens. She started to insert the lens into her goggles occasionally whipping the lens with a cloth.

"Summer," came a small voice from the bed. Summer looked up to see Nema sitting up with her glasses on.

"Yes?" she asked looking at Nema as she rubbed the cloth gently over the lens.

"I can't sleep, so do you mind telling me why you can't wait to fix your goggles until tomorrow?" Nema asked as she pulled up a chair beside Summer.

"I'd like to know too," said Blue Eyes as she walked into the room. Summer sighed as she began to ajust the lens again.

"Well, they're very important to me," Summer said as she held the goggles under the lamp. "I guess I can tell you guys the story behind these," she whispered softly.

"Tell us!" Nema cheered loudly as Summer clamped a hand over her mouth and shushed her.

"Fine, it all started when Ben and I first became partners," Summer began as she picked up the cloth again and started polishing the lens.

* * *

**Nema: What's the story!**

**Me: Sorry Nema, but that's the idea for next chapter. Summer tells of her first few days with Ben as her partner. Somehow I wanted her to tell a story about why they both have goggles and I was going to make it a short story then I thought that didn't fit with the rest of the story so I decided to make it a full chapter instead, and I'll do my best to fill it with Obliviashipping.**

**Nema: What about me and Blue Eyes!**

**Me: Commentary. Also does anyone else like Blue Eyes paired with Red Eyes? It's just an idea I might add, and I added these two characters. **

**Nema: Either way press the review-a-story-filled-with-Nema-and-Blue Eyes-Commentary-story-button and the next chapter will be here uh,**

**Me: It might be late since I start school soon. I'll try and have it up in at least a week, two a max I hope. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Nema: Bye!**


	5. The Goggles of Partnership!

**Me: And I'm back! Happy New Year, Merry Christmas whatever! Here's a new chapter. A few notes first, the flashback isn't in Summer's point of view, why? I wanted to go deeper into everyone's feelings. Also I did give Summer and Ben a kind of strained partnership because it was more fun to write about. I'd also like to think everyone who reviewed, and Ukuele Pichu for chatting with me, also my friend from livejournal Suki for cheering me on during the last half of the story. Thanks everyone!**

**Nema: We don't own Pokemon! Also thank you!**

**Me: Now on with the story!**

* * *

Parents Away, Rangers to Stay?

Chapter 5: The Goggles of Partnership!

"The second one is late," said a man as he tipped his red hat while a red haired youth nodded slowly beside him.

"Be quiet Sven!" hissed a woman with green hair as a younger girl with brown hair in pigtails watched the boy in the middle of the room.

"If this is how my partner is going to act then I don't need them!" he shouted as he looked at the clock in the meeting room.

"I'm sure Summer stopped to help someone, even if I am growing a little impatient" said an elderly man as he paced infront of the boy named Ben.

"Summer is usually on time," said the red head as he put his arms behind his head.

"Be quiet Keith!" hissed the girl with pigtails. "Still it's strange, isn't it Wendy?" she asked turning towards the green haired woman.

"You where late to your first meeting at the Union too," Sevn said to Keith as they watched the door.

"I didn't have anybody to bring me here like Kate did, plus I was helping people," Keith said as he crossed his arms.

"I could have picked you up if I knew where exactly where you where," Wendy said as the small group continued their conversation despite their earlier complaints.

"I was at the harbor, but then I suddenly saw people who needed some help with rampaging Pokemon, so I lent them a hand," Keith replied grinning.

"I'm here!" yelled a girl with brown hair and a yellow scarf around her neck as she ran into the room

"Welcome Sum-" began Hastings as the girl entered the room running so fast she tripped over her own two feet and landed with a loud thud on the floor. "Are you allright?"

"Yes," Summer said while still lying on the floor and trying to make the room stop spinning. "Everything's spinning though."

"Get up and listen closely," Hastings said as Summer began to slowly pick herself up off of the meeting room's floor.

"Yes Professor," Summer said bowing her head slightly and sighing.

"From today forward both of you will be Top Rangers, you guys are now two of six stationed in Almia. This also means you two will be partners, which means you will be assigned most of your missions together. However, this does not mean that you both will have to work together on quests and that all of your missions will not be with each other. Understand?"

"Roger!" Summer shouted saluting and standing up straight.

"Roger," Ben said with even less enthusiasm than his partner.

"Now here are your new stylers," Hastings said as he exchange Summer's old styler with one that looked like a watch. Hastings did the same with Ben before turning around and speaking once more, "These are new prototypes so I want you two to test them out and tell me how you like them. They're suppose to make carrying the styler around more convient for Rangers and allow them to move more freely in the field. Since it's always attached to your wrist it's very hard to loose too."

"Did he forget that our stylers hook onto your arm too?" Keith whispered as the professor continued to explain all the functions of the new styler.

"He's just too excited about the new styler," Wendy whispered back trying not to interrupt the professor.

"He gets sidetracked when it comes to his inventions," whispered Kate as she remembered the time she read the journal he had shared with two other high ranking people that had something to do with the Ranger Union.

"Let's just let him have his fun, Summer seems to be enjoying his talking," Sevn whispered back as he pointed to the enthusiastic brunette over his shoulder.

"Do you both understand?" Hastings asked as he finished his lecture on what the new stylers did and their various functions.

"Yes sir!" Summer chimed giving the professor a quick salute.

"Yes," Ben replied with less cheer in his voice.

"Good then I'll leave you Rangers to it then," Hastings said as he quickly exited the room to return to whatever he was doing prior to the meeting.

"Isn't this great? We get to work side by side almost all the time now!" Summer cheered as she turned to Ben, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"It would be if I had a more suitable partner," Ben said as he turned and walked out of the room towards his bedroom.

"Where are going? Ben? Ben!" Summer called after him from the doorway of the meeting room.

"Don't worry Summer, guys like thinking that they don't need partners," Kate said as she walked over and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"They think they can do everything by themselves," Wendy said as she placed her hand on the girl's other shoulder. "He'll warm up to the idea after a while, he's just being stubborn."

"Hey!" shouted Sevn and Keith at the same time. "We do not think that!"

"Yes you do," Wendy said as she walked out of the room followed by Kate and Summer. "Come on, I know exactly what will cheer you up Summer."

* * *

**Present Time**

"So Ben wasn't excited to become partners at first, but you two are inseperable now!" Nema shouted in shock as she listened to Summer's story.

"Yeah, he wasn't too excited to have me as his partner at first, maybe he was expecting one of the other Top Rangers to be partnered with him instead," Summer replied as she placed the new lense into the spot where the old one was.

"Nobody enjoys a new partner when they first start out," Blue Eyes said as she sat on the bed Summer slept on.

"Yeah, and we hadn't really been able to communicate since we graduated from Ranger School, but we where good friends back then," Summer replied as she started to polish her goggles.

"Come on Summer, what happens next?" Nema asked as she leaned forward in interest.

"Well it was our first day of training," Summer began again softly.

* * *

**Past **

"Do you two have it?" Wendy questioned as she finished explaining the proper way to fly on a Staraptor.

"Yes ma'am!" Both Top Rangers called at once standing as straight as they possibly could.

"Then why don't both of you try?" Wendy asked as she motioned the the Staraptor beside Ben. "Your partner Pokemon is a Staraptor," Wendy stated as she motioned towards the bird with her hand. This comment caused Summer to quickly raise her hand out of habit and respect for the older ranger. "Yes Summer?"

"Wendy, I don't have a partner Pokemon," Summer said, "Staraptor is Ben's partner."

"You have a styler right?" Wendy asked the younger Ranger.

"Yes ma'am," Summer replied in confusion.

"Then go capture one!" Wendy ordered as she pointed her finger towards a wild Staraptor.

"Yes ma'am!" Summer called as she ran off towards the Pokemon.

"Shall we watch?" Wendy asked Ben as she kept her eyes on the female Ranger ahead of her.

"If you want to," Ben replied in a bored voice. Truthfully he really wanted to watch his partner and see her capturing skills.

"Follow me then," Wendy ordered as she walked swiftly towards where Summer was creeping up on the Staraptor.

"Capture on!" Summer shouted once she had gotten the Staraptor's attention. The Capture Disc flew out of the styler with greater force and speed than the old stylers and quickly began it's circling. Summer began to quickly move her arm, causing the disc to circle the Staraptor even faster and a white light begin to form around the Pokemon. "Capture complete!" Summer shouted again as the disc returned to the styler and the Staraptor flew over to her.

"Good job," Wendy said as she nodded in approval of the younger ranger's capture.

"It was allright," Ben said as he crossed his arms doing his best to not let his real feelings show. Summer's capture had been an excellent one, one that proved she was a decent partner to have, but still not the best partner.

"Are we ready?" Wendy asked as enthusiasim laced her voice. Flying was one of the things Wendy loved the most about being a ranger. Being able to fly above the clouds, preforming ariel captures, these things where some of Wendy's favorites. She was ever the person who had suggested ariel captures to Professor Hastings after seeing a group of Pokemon that you couldn't normally capture on the ground while flying.

"Yes ma'am!" Choursed both rangers as they stood as straight as they possibly could with the Staraptors at their sides.

"Then let's take to the skies!" Wendy ordered as she pointed towards the blue sky. "Come here Staraptor!" She called out to her partner as it flew over ready for her to get on.

"Yes ma'am!" Summer and Ben shouted once more as they both go on their respective Staraptors ready for their first attempt at flying over the skies of Almia.

"Let's go Staraptor," Wendy said to it as she pointed towards the sky once more.

"Raptor!" Staraptor cawed as it flapped its wings and took to the sky and started circling where the other rangers where.

"Staraptor, can you please fly?" Summer asked as she stroked the bird's feathers softly.

"Raptor," it replied as it flapped it's wings and followed Wendy up into the sky.

"Let's go partner!" Ben shouted as he pointed to where he wanted his Staraptor to go.

* * *

**Present Time**

"So Wendy was the one who suggested the idea of ariel captures? Now I really want to meet her!" Nema shouted as she bounced up and down on her bed causing Summer to chuckle and Blue Eyes to roll her eyes and sigh.

"Be quiet before you wake the guys up," Blue Eyes hissed at Nema trying her best to quiet her down.

"Sorry, please continue Summer," Nema said quietly as she settled down for the next part of the story.

"Allright, I'm going to start right after out flying lesson," Summer began once again.

* * *

**Past**

"Good job, but next time try to keep your eyes open for most of the time," Wendy said as she watched the younger rangers rub their irritated eyes. They both nodded continuing their rubbing. "You know it isn't good to rub your eyes, it just bothers them more."

"Yes ma'am," they both said as they stopped rubbing their eyes and stood straight once more.

"You two are dismissed have fun! I have something to do," Wendy said as a smile graced her face and she walked off with a happy aura about her.

"Hey Ben," Summer said as she turned to her left to only notice that her partner was missing. "Ben? Ben?" She called out looking around for any sign of her partner. Summer started to run as soon as she spotted Ben's retreating figure and started calling out, "Hey Ben! Wait for me!"

"Why?" Ben asked as Summer reached his side and started matching his steps as he tried to get away from her.

"Well everyone else is on missions, and I thought it'd be a good time to catch up on how things where after we graduated, since we didn't get to see each other that much," Summer said doing her best to stay calm.

"I read the newspapers, I know what you did," Ben said as he tried to quicken his pace and get Summer to leave him alone.

"Well I don't know what you did Ben, we didn't get many newpapers around the base," Summer said as she matched his pace.

"It doesn't really matter," Ben said as he continued to quicken his pace.

"Well how about we go shopping then," Summer suggested as she continued to try and keep up with her fleeing partner. "I heard they had all kinds of useful ranger gear for sale that we could look at," she finished quickly.

"Well, I do want to look at the gear," Ben said as he weighed his choices carefully. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go look, they could quickly get all that they would need for any missions. "Fine, I'll go, but just this once."

"Yes!" Summer cheered as she pumped her fist in to the air. "Let's go then!" Summer shouted as she grabbed Ben's hand and ran off in the direction of the store.

* * *

**Present Time**

"So you dragged him to a store to look at ranger stuff?" Blue Eyes asked looking at Summer like she was crazy. "Some first date."

"It wasn't a date! It was to finally make him accept me as his partner!" Summer hissed loudly as her cheeks began to slowly turn pink.

"I'm kidding! No need to be offended by it," Blue Eyes said holding her hands up in defense.

"Summer, are you blushing?" Nema innocently asked as she started at Summer's pink cheeks.

"N-n-no I'm not!" Summer shouted blushing even harder from Nema's statement. "Now do you want to hear the story or not?"

"I want to hear," Nema said softly as she sat as straight as she possibly could.

"OK let's see where was I?" Summer asked herself as she began once more.

* * *

**Past**

"Wow, look at all the gear!" Summer gasped as she started in amazement at all the items that lined the walls of the store they where in.

"Please keep quiet," Ben said as he picked up an item and inspected it before putting it back down and moving onto the next item on a list he held.

"Sorry," Summer whispered as she continued to look at everything in wonder. "Perfect!" Summer shouted as she picked up a pair of goggles from a display. "Hey Ben, we could wear these while flying and our eyes wouldn't become irritated!"

"Be quiet before we get kicked out," Ben said as he continued to look at the things on his list completely ignoring Summer's comment.

"Fine then, your eyes can become irritated if you want them to, but I'm going to protect mine," Summer muttered as she walked up to the cash register and smiled at the clerk. "May I please buy these?"

"Sure," said the clerk as he scanned the price tag and put the goggles in a bag.

"Thank you," Summer said as she payed the clerk and walked back over to Ben. "What are you looking at?"

"Just some climbing equipment and diving equipment," Ben said as he picked up another item and put it back down.

"Beep, beep, beep! Incoming message! Incoming message!" Screeched the stylers as they began to flash.

"This is Summer," Summer said as she flipped the lid open and the screen turned on.

"This is Ben," Ben said copying Summer as he started at the styler.

"This is operator Rhythmi of the Ranger Union, I have a mission for you two," Rhythmi said as she continued to type on the keyboard infront of her. "I'm send it to you right now."

"New mission! New mission! Water types rampaging in Pueltown! Depart immediatly!" The stylers screeched once more.

"Roger!" Ben and Summer shouted at the same time and ran out of the store towards where their stylers where telling them to go.

"This way!" Summer called as she turned a corner still running as fast as she possibly could.

"The map says it's the other way!" Ben shouted as he followed her down the street and into an alley way.

"This way is a short cut, I've done lots of missions around this area," Summer said as she turned yet another corner and came upon a small area filled with many different water type Pokemon.

"It would have taken us at least another three minutes if we had gone the way I was thinking of," Ben said as he looked at all of the water types in the area. "It would be helpful if we had some Pokemon that could use and electric type Poke Assist."

"I think there might be some Elekid over there," Summer said as she pointed in the direction she was speaking of. "I'll go get them," she said as she ran down another street living Ben by himself.

"Wait," Ben said as she disappered. "Well I guess I'll have to work on my own for a bit then," he said as he pointed his fist towards the rampaging water types. "Capture on!" He shouted as the disc flew from the styler and started to circle around the closest Pokemon. "There sure are a lot of them," Ben muttered as he finished capturing one only to have another Pokemon waiting to be captured next. "Staraptor, Poke Assist!"

"Raptor!" Staraptor cawed as it began to release gusts of wind by flapping its wings as hard as it possibly could.

"Good," Ben said as he managed to capture a few more Pokemon thanks to Staraptor's Poke Assist.

"Capture on! Elekid, Poke Assist!" Summer ordered as she jumped down from a bridge above the rampaging Pokemon.

"Kid!" Elekid responded as it shot electricity at all of the water types it possibly could.

"Capture complete!" Ben and Summer shouted as they captured the last of the remaining water type Pokemon in the small area.

"That was pretty fast," Ben said after Summer had walked towards him.

"I know Pueltown like the back of my hand," Summer said as she held up her hand.

"How do you know it so well?" Ben asked in confusion.

"This was where I was first stationed, but I did do a lot of missions all over Almia," Summer explained quickly.

"I never knew that," Ben said. Just how had he never learned where Summer was originally stationed at?

"It's fine-" Summer began before being cut off by a loud roar.

"Poleon!" Cried the Empoleon as it walked up to the rangers slowly.

"What's an Empoleon doing here?" Questioned Summer as she pointed at the giant bird as it slashed at the air around it.

"I have no idea," Ben said as he slowly began to back away from the angered Pokemon. "I have a feeling that Empoleon was the cause of this whole mess though."

"I think Empoleon got lost and somehow wound up here instead of it's home," Summer whispered to Ben as she began to back up as well.

"We should capture it then," Ben said as he readied his styler.

"Yeah," Summer replied as she did the same as Ben.

"Capture on!" They shouted as the discs flew from their stylers and started to circle around the enraged Empoleon.

"Poleon!" Empoleon shouted as it broke both capture lines causing both stylers some damaged.

"Elekid, Poke Assist!" Summer ordered as she pointed towards Empoleon. The yellow Pokemon nodded and started sending electricity at Empoleon.

"Empoleon," cawed the Pokemon as electricity went through it's body causing it to be unable to move for a little bit.

"Now!" Ben shouted as he began to make the disc move faster around Empoleon. Summer quickly nodded and started to move her own disc faster.

"Poleon!" Empoleon shouted as it slashed at the lines and smacked Ben into the nearby fountain.

"Ben!" Summer shouted before she was knocked into the fountian herself, right on top of her partner. "Oww."

"You can say that again," Ben said as he started to sit up.

"Sorry," Summer said as she quickly sat up and started moving her disc again.

"It's fine," Ben replied as he sat up and quickly started moving his own disc.

"Capture complete!" They both shouted at the same time as the discs returned to the stylers and the Empoleon stayed where it was.

"Ben we should bring it to the Union and get somebody to escort it back home," Ben said as he pointed at the Empoleon. "Summer?"

"Yes Ben?" Summer asked as she turned towards her partner.

"Can you move," Ben asked motioning to the position they where currently in.

"Sure," Summer began before screaming and falling backwards into the water and off of Ben.

"Thank you," Ben said as she stood up and help his hand out for Summer to grab.

"You're welcome," Summer said as she grabbed Ben's hand and stood up. "Wait, where are the goggles I bought?" Summer asked as she began to look around for the bag she had. "No," she whispered when her eyes finally stopped on her goggles. Both lens where broken and fragments of them could be seen scattered across the ground.

"Sorry about that Summer," Ben said as he picked up the goggles and handed them to her.

"It's fine, I'll buy another pair later," Summer said as she placed the goggles in her pocket and walked over to Empoleon and started petting the bird. "Let's go to the Union!"

"Hey welcome, what happened to you guys?" Wendy half asked and shouted as Summer and Ben walked into the Ranger Union with the Empoleon behind them.

"We fell in the fountain," Ben said as both rangers walked up to the table their shoes squeaking the whole time along with water dripping on the floor.

"We need somebody to take this Empoleon back to its home, it somehow ended up in Pueltown," Summer said as she pointed to the bird behind them.

"I'll do it," Kate said as she stood up and walked over to the Empoleon and continued to lead it outside.

"We're going to go change now," Ben and Summer said as the walked up stairs towards their rooms.

"Hey Summer," Ben said as his slid into the chair across from where she was sitting. "What are you doing?"

"One moment," Summer said as she continued to push on what she was pushing. Ben heard a snap before Summer looked up at him. "What can I do for you?"

"I got you something," Ben said as he handed her a bag.

"What is it?" Summer asked as she pulled the object out of the bag. "New goggles?"

"Your other pair broke didn't they?" Ben asked as he turned away from his partner.

"Yeah, but I'm replacing the lens," Summer said as she held up the pair of goggles with a new blue lens where the old one had been. "The original glass is very faulty, so it's best if you replace it," Sumer said as she shoved the other lens into place and set the fixed pair infront of Ben.

"Really?" Ben asked. Summer gave a quick nod and scooted the fixed pair closer to him.

"You can have those," Summer said as she poked the lens out of the pair Ben had given her and started to put the blue lenses into the holes.

"You bought them though," Ben said as he picked them up and inspected them.

"You bought these, so it's a fair trade," Summer said as she put the goggles on her head. "Put them on."

"OK," Ben said as he put the goggles on and watched as Summer smiled and reached her hand out. "What?"

"Partners?" Summer asked as she held her hand out.

"Partners," Ben said as he reached his hand out and shook Summer's.

* * *

**Present**

"So sometime during your mission you two gained a mutual respect for one another and went on to become the best team ever?" Nema asked as she bounced up and down on her bed.

"I wouldn't call us the best, either way time for bed Nema," Summer said as she turned off the light and got into her own bed.

"Night," Blue Eyes said as she left the room and went to where she was sleeping.

"Night Summer," Nema said as she slowly drifted off to sleep

"Night," Summer said as she began to closer her eyes only to be disturbed by a Pokemon's cry from outside. Summer quickly got out of her bed and ran into the living room only to collide with Ben and find herself on the floor. "You hear it too?"

"Yeah," Ben said as he stood up and helped Summer up. "Let's go check it out," he said as he opened the door and ran out with Summer following. "It can't be," Ben said as he suddenly stopped causing Summer to run into him.

"What is, why?" Summer asked as she stared at the people before her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Both rangers asked at once.

* * *

**Me: Ok everyone who guesses who all is out there gets a cookie. There are several people just to tell you.**

**Nema: Thanks for reading!**

**Me: Don't forget to review!**


End file.
